


Break a Sweat

by marimoes



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with barely any plot, the plot is Luffy goes brain fried for Law’s tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: Luffy loves to see Law’s tattoos—all of them.Sadly, most of the time they end up covered with shirts. But lucky for Luffy, a few pulled wires of a thermostat should take care of that problem.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 16
Kudos: 317





	Break a Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> My AC broke and as I was laid against my floor praying for relief, I was struck with this idea.

“Could it be any hotter today?” Law groans, dragging his feet through his apartment door. 

It’s been blistering all week, making him sweat stains into his shirt before he can even get into the clinic every day. He’s started bringing another shirt along with him, but it’s not sustainable. Not unless he feels like frequenting the laundry room every few days. 

“I think it probably could,” Luffy replies, a little too honest, and Law shoots him a look. 

The one good thing about the heat stroke is that Luffy doesn’t seem to be too affected by it. If Law had to hear him whine, he’s not sure their relationship would make it. 

Law lugs the grocery bags onto the counter, and starts to pull things out methodically sorting them as he goes. Luffy does the first part the same, but dumps everything to spill out everywhere. Law’s eye twitches gently and he’s glad he didn’t give Luffy the bag with the eggs. 

While they each work to put things away, Law knows Luffy is staring at him. It’s not hard to tell, given that the man makes you feel like you’re being bore through with a high powered laser if he’s focusing on you. 

“Yes?” Law asks, tucking the last of the canned goods away, “Did we forget to grab something?” 

Luffy smiles, grin tugging on his cheeks before he jumps forwards to stand next to Law. His eyebrows lift in silent response, and Law’s furrow. With a quick hand, Luffy wraps around Law’s waist and grabs his ass. 

“Luffy,” Law hisses, swatting his hand away but Luffy’s grip stays firm, “It’s too hot.” 

Luffy snickers and snakes his other hand around to grab the other side before tugging Law closer, “What… can’t we have fun? Isn’t that a saying? ‘Fun in the sun’?” 

Fun in the sun is the last thing on Law’s mind as he looks over Luffy’s shoulder to his thermostat. It’s too high. He swore he turned the air on before they left so that it would be colder when they came back. At least a livable temperature. 

Jerking out of Luffy’s hold, Law sets off towards the small white box with concern growing in his chest. When he taps the top, the number bounces for a moment, but returns back. 

“Luffy, did you fuck with the AC?” Law mutters, opening the panel to look inside. 

Everything appears the same. Not that Law has really opened it to know what it’s _supposed_ to look like. Knowledge that he’s regretting a little now. Maybe it really is just busted. 

Luffy walks up behind him, hands again finding their way around his hips to rest, and says, “What’s an AC?” 

Law looks back with narrowed eyes and Luffy does his best not to snicker, but he fails letting one hiss between his teeth. He is well aware of what AC is—given how regulated the one in his own apartment is, thanks to Nami. Law’s firm gaze doesn’t break, staring Luffy down until he starts tugging at the bottom of Law’s shirt. 

“Luffy! Did you break the AC? How did you break the AC?” Law questions and a bead of sweat tickles his neck as it falls. 

It feels like the apartment is rising in temperature by the minute, and Law starts to wonder if outside would be better than this small box of hell. 

“I didn’t do anything, and you ask too many questions. Just take your shirt off and you’ll feel better, see?” Luffy says and backs up to jerk his shirt off his shoulders, discarding it onto the floor, “Let your tattoos breathe.” 

Law wants to refuse the thought, but ends up falling prey to the dip between Luffy’s neck and collarbone. His wide grin says he’s well aware of the fact too. 

Still, something feels off about the timing and Law can’t shake it. What reason would Luffy have to make his life miserable—at least deliberately.

“Fine. But I’m calling a repairman, and if he says it was tampered with—” 

“What?” Luffy interrupts with a smile, and bends to pull his shirt up off the ground, “You’ll punish me?” 

“Maybe,” Law says, voice tight as it’s caught in the back of his throat, “And stop that. It’s too hot to do anything, I’m telling you.” 

Luffy presses up the bottom of Law’s shirt again, fingers starting to trace the end of his tattoo, and Law shudders. Pushing higher and higher, Law lifts his arms to allow Luffy to pull it off the rest of the way before throwing it over his elbow with his own. 

Whether he wants to admit it or not, Luffy is right: it does feel better without a shirt. 

Luffy doesn’t seem to want to say otherwise, or do much of anything other than to continue to float his fingers across the heavy black lines on Law’s chest. He dips into the tendrils that move along the harsh cut of Law’s collar, swiping away the mist of sweat that sits there. 

He continues, tracing up and over Law’s shoulder, hands steady in their path. Luffy has been down this path many times, and Law isn’t unaware of the effect his tattoos have on Luffy. Something about seeing them all at once seems to do his boyfriend in. 

“ _Torao_ ,” Luffy sighs, fingers now guiding down the ovals on his forearms, “we’re already sweaty. How could it get worse?” 

Law feels his defenses start to crack, a minor jagged line cutting across his mind, but he holds firm. If he gives into this, he’s reinforcing Luffy breaking things just to sleep with him. 

Luffy moves further, lacing his fingers between Law’s, squeezing them once. Electricity builds within Law’s chest, softly crackling and spreading through his abdomen. His defenses used to be stronger than this. What changed?

When Law catches a glimpse of Luffy’s eyes beneath barely soaked bangs, it hits him. He knows exactly what changed. There is a look of determination held in his gaze, one that Law knows all too well. 

Hunger. 

Luffy lifts up on his toes, and instinctually Law bends down to meet him. A soft kiss is placed against Law’s lips in earnest before Luffy pulls his lower lip into his mouth. It’s not unlike any other kiss the two have shared, but something about the heat paired with Luffy’s hold has Law’s head swimming. 

He sinks down into Luffy’s hold, allowing eager hands to leave his own in trade for tangling in his hair. The feeling of sweat clinging onto each strand as Luffy twists his fingers deeper is unlike anything Law has ever felt. 

Most of their relationship has been cold. Winter stricken nights with fogged windows from the heat of their breath. Limbs tangled with blankets and pillows all together until they’d fall back onto them, shivering if left too long. 

This is different. 

Law’s hands slip behind Luffy, threading together against his lower back before pulling him even closer. Chest against chest, skin against skin, the heat in the air rises. When Luffy bites Law’s lower lip—he melts. 

“Luffy,” Law murmurs in a strained voice, barely opening his eyes to find the heavily slitted ones below him, “Where?” 

A smile breaks out on Luffy’s face, his own lip now being bitten, and looks over his shoulder towards the living room. Law follows his gaze to find the couch and huffs.

“What?” Luffy says, fingers starting to run up and down Law’s neck making him shiver, “I wanna ride you and the couch makes it easy.” 

Law’s mouth forms a small o, thoughts flooding with the possibility, but shakes his head. Reaching down, he hooks his hands beneath Luffy’s ass, hoisting him quickly up onto his hips. He presses a stabilizing kiss against Luffy’s forehead and starts to walk towards the bedroom. 

“No!! I want to—” Luffy starts to argue, squirming in Law’s hold, but stills when Law hitches him up higher. 

“I know what you want, Luffy. And you will, in here,” Law states, and rounds the corner to dip into his bedroom, “You like room.” 

Luffy looks back to Law’s bed with a grin and nods before leaning forwards to take another kiss. He shifts his hips once more, grinding against Law’s crotch with a soft snicker before jumping down. Jerking on his hips, Law watches as Luffy completely strips down, quickly tossing his shorts over onto the chair in the corner. 

He doesn’t so much as look towards Law before starting to dig in his side table, and when he finds what he was after, jumps onto the bed. 

Following suit, Law takes off his jeans, peeling them slowly from his legs before kicking them off on the ground. The sound of denim sticking to his skin makes his hair stand on edge, and when he opens his mouth to grumble about the discomfort, nothing comes out. 

Law is slack jaw, eyes glued to the scene on the bed. 

Before him is Luffy, pressed against the headboard and fingering himself. His head is lulled to the side on his shoulder, mouth quivering up on the edge into a small smile, all while his hand works furiously. 

His eyes open just barely, and he smacks his lips. “Hurry up, Torao or I’ll just get off to you instead of with you.” 

Law feels his feet start to move forward without thought, and when he reaches the end of the bed he hovers. His hands curling into the cover, eyes unable to break from Luffy’s. A soft gasp hisses between Luffy’s teeth and again Law moves without thought. 

Climbing up onto the bed, Law sweeps his hands out trying to find the lube. When he finds it tucked beneath the pillow, he nearly breaks the cap trying to pop it open, earning a snicker from Luffy. 

“Didn’t know you’d—h—get so worked over this,” Luffy pants, and slows his strokes, leaning up to kiss the strip of black that hugs Law’s shoulder. His dick twitches against his stomach at the action, and an impatient groan slips from Luffy’s lips. 

When Law’s eyes lock with his, what was left of his grin falls off Luffy’s face at once. With wordless clambering, Luffy pulls his fingers out, wiping them against his thigh as Law shifts to sit higher against the headboard. 

His thighs sink onto either side of Law’s with ease, just as they have so many times before and the sensation pulls fire onto Law’s neck. Their mouths meet with a click, a fumble of lips and teeth, before they too fall into place. Luffy lifts himself up higher, pulling Law’s face up to maintain the kiss as he waits for the rest he knows will come. 

Law positions himself against Luffy’s entrance quickly, and bucks up just a touch to let Luffy know. His heart stutters against his chest at the sensation. Luffy, wet from his own preparation, but no doubt still a little tight. 

Eyes forced open, he watches as Luffy’s lock onto his before sinking down around him. A sharp inhaled gasp leaves Luffy, and he exhales when his ass meets Law’s hips with a light smack of sweat. Their eyes are still locked when Luffy starts to lift up again, and Law exhales the breath he unknowingly held. 

“All this to see my tattoos, huh?” Law asks with a smirk, and pulls Luffy’s chin forwards for a kiss. 

Luffy only smiles against his lips before sinking down once more, capturing the moan that escapes Law within his mouth. His tongue curls around it, nearly giddy to swallow the first of many that he’ll take from Law today. Again, his hands find themselves curled into Law’s arms to hold himself steady as his speed starts to quicken. 

“Maybe,” Luffy quips, voice breathy as Law starts to match his movements with small ones of his own, “C-an’t prove it.” 

Law kisses him, tugging on his lower lip just barely before sighing, “Guess I’ll go put my shirt back on then.” 

“No!” Luffy yells into his mouth before pulling back. His hands run down Law’s arms, fingers taking memorized paths as they go before planting into the smile on Law’s chest. “You can’t.” 

Law rolls his eyes, fingers curling against Luffy’s lower back and with a slightly harder thrust upwards, says, “Then what can I do?” 

Luffy swallows, eyes darting up to the ceiling before landing back on Law. There is something in his mind he isn’t saying. Something that has his cheeks turning a deeper red, and Law wants it out of him. Seeing as there isn’t much that Luffy won’t just outright say. 

A quick buck upwards seems to be all that it takes, because Luffy falls forwards, hands pressed against the headboard and whines, “ _Fuck me_.” 

Law grins and scoots further down until he’s flat against the bed, and Luffy is hovered over him. His knees bend, making a makeshift support for Luffy’s back. Luffy leans forwards, pulling nearly off of Law, and clenches tight around his tip. 

“I’m sorry,” Law says, hands curling around Luffy’s thighs, “What was that?” 

Before Luffy can reply, eyes narrowed from the taunt, Law thrusts back up into him. Narrowed eyes quickly shut, and no argument comes from Luffy’s mouth. Only a moan manages to escape as he sinks the rest of the way to meet Law’s hips once more. 

Their pace quickens after that, thrust matching thrust as sweat pours off their skin. Breathing in, the air feels like it could be swam through, but Law can’t find the energy to care. All he can focus on is the drenched hair clinging to Luffy’s forehead, and his mouth that can’t seem to stay closed. 

Luffy leans back further, rocking his hips in time with Law’s knees and his dick bounces hard against his stomach. With a shaking hand he wraps around it, and starts to stroke. A low moan slips from Law’s lips at the sight. 

“ _Goddamnit_ , _Luffy_ ,” Law pants, nails digging into his hips, “you’re k-ha killing me here.” 

Luffy’s eyes barely open, heavy in lust and with his free hand he wipes the sweat from his brow. Swiping his thumb across his tip, it comes back glossy with pre come and Law feels his tongue dart out against will. A lazy grin pulls on Luffy’s face and holding his hand forwards, his thumb is quickly captured into Law’s mouth within an instant. 

His tongue swirls against the pad of Luffy’s thumb, and the taste of salt fills his mouth in more ways than one. He does it once more, a heavy stroke followed by a swipe against his slit all before placing his thumb into Law’s mouth. All while Law continues to rock against him, feet digging deeper into the bed. 

A groan vibrates against Luffy’s hand, and Law can hear as his breathing hitches. 

“Torao, please, please,” Luffy pants and his other hand reaches back to dig into Law’s thigh, “please, close.” 

Law sucks once more on Luffy’s thumb before releasing it, and digs his hands into the bed. He’s also close, feeling that hard discomfort wind in his abdomen each time Luffy presses back against his hips, before tightening as he lifts up. 

He thrusts harder, faster, and Luffy relents to simply bouncing on him when he can’t seem to keep up. Instead he only moans weakly, with hands shaking against red painted skin. Luffy only makes it a minute more before coming up and onto his chest and Law’s. 

The sight of his mouth hung open in euphoria does Law in not a moment later, leaving him to finish before his knees collapse back down. 

What was once swimmable air is now nearly solid with heat, and a weak laugh leaves Luffy’s lips. 

“I’m sorry for breaking your AC, but that was worth it,” he says before pulling himself off of Law cautiously. He rolls over to lay on his back, hands grasping for the clean rag he knows is in his nightstand. Law may be a neat freak to annoying lengths at times, but he’s thankful for his commitment to the drawer rag. “Huh, Torao?”

Law grumbles, wiping a hand down his face before flicking what sweat he can off of it. When he doesn’t answer, Luffy looks over and gently traces the swirl of hearts on his shoulders. He lingers once he lands in the middle and gives a soft hum of question. 

Picking up his phone, Luffy watches as Law scrolls through a search before landing on a number. It starts to ring and when it redirects, Law rolls his eyes. Still, he reaches back to request Luffy’s hand, and once he gets it he places a soft kiss on his knuckles. 

“Next time, just turn the air off and tell me, ok?” Law sighs, and Luffy laughs only to hold his breath when the line softly clicks, “Hello? Yes, I have an issue.” Law’s eyes sweep to the side until they meet Luffy’s and a gentle smile pulls at his lips. “My AC is broken.” 


End file.
